Techniques
by behindblueeyes1117
Summary: Fic DracoHermione. Petite histoire entre mes deux persos préférés. Tout est une historie de technique!
1. Chapter 1

**«Techniques »**

Bon comme d'hab pour les fics, les personnages sont aps à moi (même si j'en garderai bien un :p) tout à J.K. (la grande et magnifique !). Bonne lecture…et les reviews sont les bienvenues (bonnes ou mauvaises !)

Chapitre 1 : _**Petits jeux entre ennemis… (ou techniques d'approches)**_

Hermione !...

Quoi ?! Ah Ron… pardon

A quoi tu pensais ? Interrogea le rouquin

Euh…à rien…aux examens qui approchaient et euh … à tout le travail que je dois encore faire…lui répondit-elle… un peu désarçonnée

Mais enfin 'Mione les exams sont dans 3 mois !!!

Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son ami à côté de lui, celui-ci lui rendit son regard par-dessus son livre de potions.

La brune se leva et murmura un 'suis fatiguée…me coucher'…enfin cela fut les seuls mots qu'ils entendirent plus distinctement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont bêtes…ahhh ces garçons ! Et ce garçon… mais comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?

La jeune fille après avoir donné le mot de passe, entra dans sa salle commune de préfète en chef…qu'elle partageait malheureusement avec Malfoy…enfin malheureusement n'est pas vraiment le mot pour Hermione…enfin si…mais pas comme vous l'imaginez

'Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, mais depuis notre cohabitation forcée…je…je ne sais pas si qui m'ait arrivée…mais voilà je suis devenue folle de lui…peut-être à cause de ses allées et venues à moitié nu, vêtu seulement d'une serviette ou de ses petites pics qu'il lançait en étant si près d'elle…Son souffle chaud sur sa peau…elle avait eu tellement de fois ces envies de l'embrasser follement…Arghhh mais retire ces pensées de ta tête !!Bon sang !!! Je n'en peux plus…Je vais me coucher…Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aidera peut être enfin je l'espère.'

Un rayon de soleil transperça l'épais rideau de velours bordeaux et se posa sur le visage d'Hermione…celle-ci se réveilla tranquillement, elle s'étira comme un chat et se leva, se dirigeant doucement vers la cuisine. Elle se fit un café pour se réveiller complètement et but sa tasse en regardant par la fenêtre…

'Quel magnifique paysage…'

Alors Granger encore dans ses rêveries ???

Malfoy va te faire voir et occupes toi de tes oignons !!!! lui rétorqua-t-elle

Eh on se calme brunette !!!

Le blond s'avança à pas de félin vers elle, lui pris sa tasse de café, but une gorgée et tout en lui rendant sa tasse lui posa un léger baiser dans le cou.

La jeune fille ne réagi pas directement mais tandis que le jeune serpentard s'éloignait, elle lui lança un essui-vaisselle se trouvant sur la table en lui criant :

Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends !!!!!Ca ne va pas la tête !!!!Tu deviens fou ?!!!

Le jeune homme la regarda, le sourire en coin, et lui dit :

Eh bien Granger ne me dit pas que cela ne t'as pas plu…j'ai bien senti que tu te serais accrochée à moi pour que je continue…tu sais que tu aimes ça…et je le sais aussi…

Il s'en alla en cours la laissant là, sans voix…

'Oh mon dieu mais…oh bon sang est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de faire ca ??!!!Nom d'un Schtroumf Dumbledorement savant…( _:D ca s'écrit comme ca schtroumf lol je sais je sais c'est dur à écrire ;) c'est normal c'est belge mouah ouah ouah_) mais qu'est ce que je raconte…je l'ai péché où celle là ??? Oh la la …mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait ??!!'

Cet après-midi là Hermione ne cessait de repenser à ce qui c'était passé. Harry et Ron avait remarqué que quelque chose c'était passé mais il ne savait pas quoi et la jeune fille leur parlait à peine. Et quand Ron s'aventurait à lui poser des questions elle le remballait vite fait bien fait en lui disant des choses du genre que cela n'était pas ces affaires ou qu'elle était pressée.

Hermione émit un soupir de soulagement en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à éviter les questions incessantes d'Harry et Ron, mais avait également réussi à éviter habilement Malfoy…sauf bien évidemment en Potions où il la regarda avec un petit sourire charmeur scotché au visage.

Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud et lu un livre pour se détendre.

Elle sursauta au son de la porte qui claqua après l'entrée du blondinet. Elle regarda celui-ci se diriger vers sa chambre sans un regard vers elle. Après un petit pincement au cœur, elle fit de même et e coucha sans penser au lendemain.

Plusieurs jours, semaines passèrent…et le petit jeu de Malfoy continuait et ne faisait qu'augmenter graduellement…Un petit baiser dans le cou par-ci, un autre dans un coin d'un couloir, un blocage contre un mur du cachot, des petits mots bien choisis…

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus et ne savait plus quoi penser…et Ron qui ne faisait que la harceler de questions. Elle n'en pouvait plus de lui non plus…elle en avait assez de tous ces interrogatoires…

Mais bon sang fiches moi la paix !!!!J'en ai assez de tes questions incessantes !!!!! Pourquoi tu m'harcèles comme ca ??!! vociféra la brune

Mais 'Mione…je m'inquiète…c'est normal non quand on aime quelqu'un…

Il avait dit cela naturellement sans penser aux conséquences, mais vu la réaction qui suivit, il aurait mieux fait de tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Et bien non !!!!J'en ai assez de toi !!!Tu m'énerves, tu m'étouffes Ron !!!!Ca n'est pas réciproque, tu comprends ca ?

La jeune fille tourna les talons et laissa le rouquin abasourdi, complètement ahuri seul dans le couloir.

Alors ce premier chapitre qu'en pensez-vous ??? Dois-je continuer ? avez-vous des idées peut être ? Allez, cliquez sur le petit bouton. là oui là ! c'est ça !!! lol


	2. Chapter 2

**«Techniques »**

Bon comme d'hab pour les fics, les personnages sont aps à moi (même si j'en garderai bien un :p) tout à J.K. (la grande et magnifique !). Bonne lecture…ah oui et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Chapitre 2 : _**Eau chaude et yeux brûlants… (ou technique d'aveux…)**_

Hermione claqua la porte de la salle commune et se rua dans la salle de bain…Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien…

'Bon sang j'ai les nerfs en pelote à cause de cette carotte !!!!grrrrr'

Elle ouvrit le robinet et commença à se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude…Après 15 minutes, elle se décida à sortir de la douche. Elle enroula une serviette moelleuse autour de sa poitrine.

Elle sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy…

'Aïe…pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Je…je…ses yeux …ils sont magnifiques, brûlants de désir… ai-je bien dit brûlants de désir ???? Merlin…'

Il la regarda, détaillant son visage, ses épaules…il caressa son visage tendrement, lentement il passa son doigt sur ses lèvres, dessinant leurs contours…

Est-ce que tu ressens ce que je ressens ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux

Je…je ne sais pas…tu…tu me troubles Malfoy…Toutes ces fois où tu …fais ces choses…je ne sais plus…

Et si je fais ça…tu sauras répondre à ma question ?

Le blond se pencha vers Hermione, celle-ci ne bougea pas se demandant ce qui allait faire… (eh oh 'mione t'es conne ou quoi ?lol ), lentement sa bouche s'approcha. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les mouiller légèrement avant de les poser sur celles de la brune. Il l'embrassa doucement puis plus sauvagement. Il avait complètement capturé ses lèvres et la jeune fille se serait écroulée sous ce baiser…si les bras musclés du serpentard ne l'avaient retenu.

Il finit par lâcher ses lèvres et la regarda légèrement essoufflé. Celle-ci aussi reprenait son souffle…tout en le regardant ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le silence :

Alors ? Est-ce que tu ressens ce que je ressens ???

Je…je crois que …oui…répondit la Gryffondor honteuse en baissant les yeux

Pourquoi es-tu honteuse ? Tu regrettes ?

Elle releva vivement la tête

Non !Non pas du tout…je…

Le jeune homme la regarda presque triomphant, il la prit dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille

Je sais tu ne t'y attendais pas…moi non plus…mais c'est comme ca…je ne pouvais plus le cacher…Bonne nuit …à demain…fais de beaux rêves…

Il s'en alla vers sa chambre et avant d'y rentrer, lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione était toujours là devant la salle de bain enroulée dans sa serviette…bouillonnant de l'intérieur…

Elle décida cependant de se coucher avant que Malfoy ne revienne à la charge.

Les jours passèrent et les deux préfets en chef commençaient à se rapprocher de plus en plus sans pour autant le montrer. Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas ré-embrassé depuis ce fameux soir.

Hermione avait changé, elle était moins de mauvaise humeur, plus souriante, cependant elle ne parlait plus que très peu à Ron depuis le malheureux épisode de sa déclaration. Il ne restait entre plus que des bonjours, au revoirs et autres civilités entre amis enfin plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Harry, au milieu des deux, ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il essayait d'éviter toute guerre entre les deux ou avec l'un des deux.


	3. Chapter 3

**«Techniques »**

Hello !! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère que vous l'aimerez…Comme d'hab pour les fics, les personnages sont pas à moi (même si j'en garderai bien un :p) tout à J.K. (la grande et magnifique !). Bonne lecture…et clic clic sur go à la fin !!! ;)

Chapitre 3 : Passion

Ils jouaient l'un avec l'autre se titillant, se lançant des petites pics en cours… mais rien ne semblait transparaître entre eux…Ron n'avait rien dit à Hermione (Tant mieux il me fiche la paix c'était-elle dit) et Harry trop occupé à penser à Ginny ou a éviter les conflits entre ses deux meilleurs amis laissait la brune tranquille.

Une après midi, après que le jeune Serpentard est glissé un petit mot dans la poche de la jeune fille, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune.

La jeune fille entra sachant que son petit ami serait déjà là, elle fut cependant très surprise lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras musclés la tirer et l'encercler…elle se laissa pourtant faire attendant la suite avec impatience.

Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?? Lui demanda-t-il un regard avide au fond des yeux.

Euh…je …je ne sais pas…répondit la jeune fille intimidée

Oh enfin 'Mione… ne me dit pas que je te fais peur…

Son sourire était charmeur et carnassier en même temps…rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'arrêter ce qu'il allait faire… rien ni personne à part la brune bien sûr.

Il se pencha lentement vers son visage et pris possession de ses lèvres, la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui pour éviter de tomber. Il commença à lui lécher doucement les lèvres, à les lui mordiller en se délectant des gémissements de plaisir de sa petite amie…

Il continua ensuite en lui embrassant le cou, laissant sa langue vagabonder jusqu'à son oreille…il entreprit de suçoter son lobe. Il sentait qu'Hermione aimait ca…et il n'allait pas se priver de continuer et d'aller plus loin….

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et la plaqua contre celle-ci.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus…

'Oh Merlin…qu'est ce qui m'arrive je ne peux même pas résister…oh mais qu'est ce qu'il embrasse bien…je pourrais me perdre en lui…'

Elle entreprit d'être un peu plus active et le débarrassa de sa chemise, elle la fit voler à travers la pièce…Elle rit à la tête de Drago…

Bon sang ma puce … tu es une sauvage… et j'adore ça !

Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

Elle le tira par sa superbe cravate verte (eh oui elle ne l'avait pas enlevé… ca fait plus sexy ! ) et se colla contre lui. Elle se retrouva dos au lit avec le blondinet qui la regardait en la dévorant du regard…une étincelle malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux …

Tu vas vivre la nuit de ta vie 'Mione…

Ah oui ??

Je te le garantis !

Et là il la poussa gentiment sur le lit en retirant un à un ses vêtements…

J'ai rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois…et c'est encore mieux que je ne l'imaginais…Par Salazar, tu es magnifique…

La jeune fille rougit mais fut comblée par ses mots.

Il la caressa tendrement lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau… Hermione ne le laissa pas continuer… elle renversa les rôles en se retrouvant au dessus du jeune homme.

Voyant son regard interrogateur, elle lui répondit :

Pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à être nue ?

Elle ôta le pantalon du Serpentard révélant qqch à l'étroit dans son boxer…Elle releva la tête et un sourire coquin sur les lèvres lui dit :

Tu es toujours prêt à me faire passer la nuit de ma vie ?

Oh ca oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et la fin d'après-midi ainsi se passa en une partie de jambe en l'air…très tendre au départ qui partit dans un élan de désir et de passion.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Drago replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui sourit :

Tu es superbe tu sais… Hermione…Ca fait trop longtemps que je t'ai caché ça. Tu me plais depuis tellement longtemps…depuis toujours en fait…

Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as jamais arrêté de m'insulter ???

Je devais cacher mes sentiments…enfin tu comprends…excuse moi pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai fait.

Je te pardonne… maintenant que je sais pourquoi …

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de se lever pour aller se préparer.

Ils sortirent de leur salle commune ensemble…ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la grande salle, se regardèrent et tout naturellement joignirent leurs mains avant d'entrer dans la salle…


	4. Chapter 4

**«Techniques »**

Me revoili me revoilou !!! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ??!!! Si ?! Tant mieux !! lol ben quoi c'est encore meilleur quand il faut patienter !!! ;) Bon comme d'hab pour les fics, les personnages sont pas à moi (oh Draco tu voudrais pas venir me voir ?!) tout à J.K. (la suprême et fabuleuse prêtresse de l'écriture!). Allez je vous lâche…Bonne lecture…oubliez surtout pas un ptit commentaire à la fin !

Chapitre 4 : Révélations… et…(vous verrez bien hi hi )

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient main dans la main, un silence s'abattit progressivement dans la Grande Salle. On entendit de plus en plus de chuchotements avec des regards vers les deux tourtereaux, certains élèves s'étaient même levés pour mieux les voir côte à côte. Arrivés à hauteur de leurs amis, ils se séparèrent et s'assirent à leur table respective après un sourire d'encouragement. Ils s'étaient dits que s'embrasser avant de s'asseoir était peut être un peu de trop. On pouvait également s'apercevoir qu'à la table des professeurs, le directeur arborait un sourire satisfait tandis qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage du maître des potions de la colère et du dégoût.

Après s'être assis, le brouhaha recommença et on ne pouvait que deviner le sujet de conversation qui en venait. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ron, rouge tomate, lui cria dessus :

Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ???!!!!!!!!!! Tu deviens folle ??!!!! Tu es amnésique ou quoi ??? Tu te rappelles de Malfoy ?! Le gars qui te traite sans arrêt de sang-de-bourbe ??!!!!!!

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle un instant et regarda Harry qui était encore trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Tout d'abord, ma vie ne te regarde absolument pas Ronald !!!!Je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu sais de Drago ?!! Il n'est absolument pas comme tu le penses !!!!!De toute façon tu es jaloux, ca te fait mal que je préfère un garçon comme lui !!!!Lui au moins me voit autrement que comme un super ami !!!!

Mais 'Mione…

Non !!!Tais-toi !!! Tu sais que c'est vrai !!! Maintenant que je ressemble à une femme tu t'es décidé à me regarder autrement…eh bien tu aurais du le voir avant !!!!!!!!!!!

Elle avait lâché ces mots encore plus forts que précédemment, toute la salle, qui avait consciencieusement écouté toute la dispute, l'observa s'en aller en claquant la lourde porte de chêne… Quelques secondes plus tard le serpentard couru la rejoindre.

Ils mangeaient des toasts avant d'aller en cours (et après la magnifique engueulade) et ils entendirent quelques coups frappés à la porte.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit, il fut surpris de découvrir Ginny devant lui.

Je peux voir 'Mione s'il te plaît ?

Euh…bien sûr…vas-y…

Il ouvrit d'avantage la porte et la laissa passer. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la petite cuisine.

Je peux te parler?

La jeune fille releva la tête étonnée de voir la rouquine ici.

Euh… bien sûr

On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Euh…Oui…suis moi.

Après avoir refermée la porte la brune regarda la jeune fille assise sur son lit.

De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

A ton avis 'Mione…je ne vais pas te parler de la confiture qu'il y avait au ptit dèj…, elle soupira. Bon écoutes, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me fiche de savoir que malfoy est ton ptit copain, tu m'expliqueras comment cela est arrivé après. Ensuite, Harry est abasourdi, il ne comprend rien et se demande pourquoi il n'a rien vu ou pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, bon hum je me doute un peu pourquoi mais bon…Et puis, Ron, enfin tu t'en doute, il est très en colère, je ne te raconte pas…j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bourde…Bon maintenant que je t'ai dit ca, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques comment ca a pu arriver ??!!

Surprise et heureuse de voir que son amie ne lui en voulait pas, elle lui expliqua tout depuis le début de l'année et depuis le début de ces petits jeux.

Après plus d'une heure, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de sortir de la chambre de la préfète.

Elles virent alors Drago qui tenait un bout de parchemin entre les mains.

Mais quel connard…il manque pas d'air !!! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !!! On ne provoque pas un Malfoy impunément…Tu vas voir !!!

Et il sortit avant que les filles n'aient pu lui demander un quelconque renseignement sur son état…

Elles purent cependant aisément deviner ce qui l'avait mis dans une rage folle en ramassant le papier qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre.

Hermione le lut et parut tout aussi en colère que son amant…

Mais c'est pas vrai !!Il se croit vraiment tout permis !!!

Mais qui ca ???

Ton crétin de frère tiens !!!Il provoque Drago en duel pour savoir lequel des deux est vraiment digne de moi !!!Non mais franchement, comme-ci j'étais une pauvre damoiselle attendant son prince charmant !!!Je l'ai déjà trouvé !!! Merlin !!!Il va m'entendre !!!!

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied rageur, suivit de près par Ginny.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans le parc, là où Ron avait donné rendez-vous au Serpentard.

Tout en s'approchant, elles pouvaient remarquer qu'un petit groupe d'élèves s'était formé autour des deux jeunes hommes. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore commencé le combat. Hermione courut et bouscula plusieurs élèves pour pouvoir entrer dans le cercle, elle se dirigea alors vers le Gryffondor et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur la joue de celui-ci. Il regarda la brune, interdit, une main sur la joue.

Mais 'Mione … ?

Tu vas arrêter ca tout de suite ! Je me fiche que vous n'ayez pas encore commencé c'est vraiment nul !!!Si tu étais un vrai ami tu me laisserais vivre ma vie et même me féliciter d'avoir trouver quelqu'un…

Oui mais là c'est de Malfoy que tu parles, alors bouge-toi s'il te plaît.

Il écarta la jeune fille et …


	5. Chapter 5

**«Techniques »**

SALUT !!! je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !! mdr et aussi pour vous mettre un nouveau petit chapitre de ma tite fic chérie !!!!Alors comme d'hab, les perso sont pas à moi (Dracoooooooooooooooo :p) tout à J.K. (Ma génialissime inspiratrice !). EH…au fait ce chapitre est un peu plus long…bon un peu hein…ben quoi c'est déjà ca non ?! ;) !!! n'oubliez surtout pas vos commentaires, idées, …Petites choses pour pimenter l'histoire…car oui celle-ci n'est pas encore terminée !!!Allez…Read and ENJOY !!!

Chapitre 5 : Technique de combat…

Levi Corpus !cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le blond

Protego !! C'est comme ca Weastili…eh bien tu ne seras pas déçu, mais vois-tu je préfère régler ça à la Moldue… Expelliarmus !!

La baguette du rouquin fut éjectée de ses mains et se dirigea vers Malfoy qui confia les deux baguettes à sa petite amie.

Allez viens Weasley, viens te battre comme un homme !continua le blondinet en se mettant en position de boxe.

Il tournait autour de Ron et celui-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il ne connaissait pas cette méthode de combat et ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre…quand d'un coup, il vit arrivé quelque chose d'inattendu…le poing du Serpentard s'écrasa sur son visage.

Le rouquin mit ses mains sur son nez en poussant un cri de douleur…avant qu'il n'ait pu se resaisir, il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, il se retrouva par terre les mains sur l'estomac.

Les élèves assistant au spectacle criaient et rugissaient devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux, encourageant l'un ou l'autre des combattants en scandant leurs noms.

Ron se releva tournant comme Malfoy les poings levés…on voyait cependant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Draco décida d'attaquer une nouvelle fois par un coup de pieds tournant qui mis une fois de plus le roux KO.

Eh bien Weasmoche déjà fatigué ?!

Va te faire voir connard de serpentard !!!! Tu as profité de Mione !!!

Oh oh weasly ne t'avance pas sur ce terrain tu regretterai ce qu'il pourrait sortir de ma bouche…

Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup !!!Je suis sûre que tu l'as envoûté !!!!!

Oh que non, sûrement pas je dirais que c'est elle qui m'a envoûté avec son charme...

En disant cela, il avait regardé Hermione d'un regard tendre…Le rouquin en profita pour se relever et envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre du blondinet ainsi que dans sa figure. Celui-ci eu le souffle coupé mais se releva sans trop de mal.

Tu croyais m'avoir petit con !!!Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !!!!

Il se rua sur Ron et lui asséna plusieurs coups de poing et de pied….Il regarda le roux à terre et lui dit d'un air suffisant :

Ne fais plus jamais ton malin comme ça Weastili, parce que je me ferais une joie de te démolir le portrait encore plus…

Il alla partir mais se ravisa…

Ah et aussi ne t'approche plus jamais de mon Hermione, tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher ou n'importe quoi.

Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêchera !!répondit celui-ci avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Oh tu veux que je te remontre ???!!!

Sur ces mots il le prit par le col et lui flanqua son poing dans la figure. Il se retourna laissant le jeune homme allongé par terre et lui lança sa baguette qu'Hermione lui avait rendue. Elle lui rendit également la sienne après qu'elle lui eu essuyé le coin de ses lèvres où on pouvait voir un peu de sang séché.

Ils partirent main dans la main vers le château. Le petit attroupement autour de Ron s'en alla également le laissant là tout seule même Ginny était partie et lui avait lancé un regard de pitié. Harry quant à lui, lui tendit sa main pour qu'il se relève. Ils ne dirent pas un mot sur le chemin du retour.

Hermione faisait du thé songeant à ce que Drago avait dit pendant la bagarre…elle l'avait envoûté…Dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son amant approcher à pas de félin, il lui entoura la taille de ses bras musclés et lui embrassa le cou tendrement.

Elle se retourna, enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond et l'embrassa tendrement puis plus passionnément. Elle sentit le désir monter en elle aussi vite qu'une allumette qui se consume. C'est là qu'elle entendit toquer, elle soupira exaspérée qu'ils ne puissent pas être en paix. Drago la regarda un sourire sur les lèvres :

je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller maintenant et après on pourra….

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens la regardant plus qu'explicitement…Elle le regarda un sourire coquin sur les lèvres puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une jeune fille devant elle.

Sayuri!!!Bon sang j'avais complètement oublié…ohhh excuse moi j'ai eu quelque petit problème…désolé…

Non, non ce n'est pas grave, je vouais juste savoir si tu avais un problème…on peut remettre ça à un autre jour, de toute façon j'ai pas mal de boulot…je voulais te prévenir. On se voit la semaine prochaine ?

Oui oui pas de problème !!!Je serais là !

Bon je te laisse alors, à la semaine prochaine.

Au revoir, excuse moi encore.

La brune referma la porte et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, elle se retrouva plaquée contre celle-ci. Le jeune homme la maintenait contre le mur son corps contre le sien. Il lui demanda qui était cette jeune fille et elle lui répondit qu'elle donnait quelques cours de rattrapages à certains élèves.

Plutôt jolie la petite…

Il vit directement le visage de la jeune fille changer…

Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai envie de faire l'amour là, maintenant.

Hermione pouvait très bien voir des flammes de désir danser dans les yeux de son amant. Oh bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet !!!Elle sentait le désir monter en elle. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Il la plaqua un peu plus, collant son corps musclé sur celui de la jeune femme. Elle étouffa un gémissement, tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient avec fougue. Le jeune homme souleva les fesses de sa petite amie et celle-ci enroula ses jambes fines autour de ses hanches. Il la plaqua encore un peu plus fort lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement en lui caressant les seins de ses mains douces et expertes.

Il se décida à la poser sur le canapé le plus confortable de la salle commune et s'allongea à moitié sur elle. Il caressa son visage, son cou et descendit pour passer sa main en dessous du chemisier noir de la jeune fille. Elle avait un peau de pêche et il voulu y goûter le plus vite possible. Le chemisier fut ouvert en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et ses mains parcouraient déjà le corps de la jeune fille, celle-ci gémissait sous ses caresses et se laissa guider par ces sensations de pur plaisir.

'Merlin, il est vraiment un expert…il a du en connaître des filles avant moi.'

En voyant le regard songeur d'Hermione, le serpentard lui demanda doucement ce qui la tracassait.

Je… non ce n'est rien. Je…

Qui a-t-il mon amour ??

Eh bien je pensais à toutes tes conquêtes qui avaient de la chance de t'avoir eu avant moi….

Mais personnes ne m'a eu avant toi mon ange…

Il vit le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme…

Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas eu de fille avant loin de là… mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es la seule à m'avoir pour toi, mon corps, mon esprit et mon cœur t'appartienne…jamais aucune fille ne m'a fait autant d'effet. Tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus géniale que je connaisse….

Sur ce, il l'embrassa de plus belle et continua de la déshabiller. Hermione se reprit vite et fit de même avec les vêtements du jeune homme. Leurs habits volèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nu comme des vers… (lol :p)

Ils se regardèrent, admirant la beauté de leur corps. Drago était musclé, les entraînements de quidditch se dit la jeune femme, elle s'attarda un peu plus bas et le regarda un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tu ne peux pas le nier, tu es un vrai blond…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle regardait. Il paru presque gêné mais il lui répondit :

Au moins, je ne me teins pas les cheveux…

Ca c'est sûr !!

Il lui tira la langue comme si il était vexé mais il l'embrassa pour lui montrer qu'il n'en était rien. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre respirant, touchant la peau de l'autre. Cette nuit allée être celle de la découverte de l'autre. Ils allaient prendre leur temps…ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux…


	6. Chapter 6

**«Techniques »**

Oui oui je sais…j'ai été très longue à vous mettre ce chapitre suivant !!! Bon comme d'hab pour les fics, les personnages sont pas à moi (même si j'en garderai bien un :p) tout à J.K. (la grande et magnifique !). Bon celui-ci est…hum disons petit je l'avoues…non non ne me jettez pas de tomates !!! dsl ! j'avais pas trop l'inspiration ! mais le prochain sera mieux je promets !!

Chapitre 6 : Longue journée…

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le visage de la jeune fille endormie, une mèche barrait son visage délicat. Le jeune homme la regardait tendrement lui caressant légèrement le bras. La brune ouvrit paresseusement les yeux…et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu profond du blond.

Bonjour ma petite marmotte…

Jour…

Bien dormi ?

Ohh oui très très bien

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire charmeur et l'embrassa tendrement

C'était magnifique hier soir…tu as été … très doux…

Tu en as l'air presque étonné ?

Eh bien oui…je ne t'en croyais pas capable…

Alors je t'ai montré un de mes côtés romantiques…

Il y en a d'autres alors ???J'ai hâte de les connaître…

Oui…bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a cours…allez je vais prendre ma douche !

Il sortit du lit et la jeune Gryffondor regarda son amant se diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain, son rire fit retourner le jeune homme. Il haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ??

Eh bien…hum, commença-t-elle légèrement rougissante, je…j'aime beaucoup tes fesses…

Le jeune homme la regarda, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement…

Mes fesses te disent à ce soir…

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla prendre sa douche.

La journée se passa assez vite sauf les 2 dernières heures de potions qui se déroulaient au moment même.

Les élèves étaient tous occupés avec leurs potions qui laissaient échapper des volutes de fumés parfois inquiétantes au dessus de certains chaudrons…

Londubat !!50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !!!

La potion de l'intéressé disparut d'un coup de baguette magique et le jeune homme rangea ses affaires, confus et triste d'avoir une nouvelle fois raté sa potion.

Tandis que le professeur passa à côté du serpentard blond, celui-ci regarda autour de lui et envoya une cocotte ensorcelée vers la brune à quelques chaudrons de lui. Celle-ci l'aperçu et l'attrapa sans que personne ne la voit. Elle regarda le jeune homme et lui sourit. Celui-ci lui fit le geste de l'ouvrir pour qu'elle puisse lire ce qu'il avait écrit.

'Rejoins moi dans la salle sur demande ce soir à 20h. Penses à un endroit romantique pour nous deux…je t'attends… je t'aime…'

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire….Il put lire sur ses lèvres un « je t'aime aussi ».

Il se regardèrent une dernière fois en souriant et reprirent la préparation de leur potion.


	7. Chapter 7

**« Technique »**

Comme toujours les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. J'espère que vous aimez cette fic et que vous en redemandez !!! Si oui, laissez une petite review !!! ;)

Chapitre 7 : Romantisme…

La jeune fille était stressée…Elle marcha trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et pensa très fortement à une pièce pour eux deux…Elle vit la porte et avant d'en saisir la poignée, hésita quelque peu. Elle avait une boule au ventre mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, après tout c'était Draco. Ils avaient déjà sauté…le pas (à quoi vous pensiez ?? J'allais pas dire une chose pareille…mdr)…mais elle ne savais pas trop ce qu'il avait prévu…

A quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Elle pu voir une petite table ronde recouverte d'une belle nappe rouge sang. Des serviettes rouge et or en forme de petit éventail étaient posées dans les assiettes de porcelaine. Une rose trônait dans un vase entre deux longues bougies argentées. En s'approchant de plus près, elle regarda plus attentivement la rose…elle fut immédiatement subjuguée par sa beauté. En effet, la couleur de cette fleur était fascinante…d'un vert si magnifique…ni trop foncé ni trop clair…légèrement scintillante comme si un halo venait juste de se matérialiser quand elle les avait regardées.

C'est là qu'elle vit Draco arriver de derrière un rideau vert et rouge. Il sourit instantanément à sa vue et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas de félin.

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement. La jeune fille lui sourit et lui murmura :

« Bonsoir…

Bonsoir… tu es prête ?

La brune opina de la tête et pris la main que lui tendit le Serpentard. Il avança sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Mais vous êtes un vrai gentleman, s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Que dois- je servir à Madame comme boisson ? se courba Draco en vrai maître d'hôtel.

La jeune fille ria aux manières du jeune homme mais se prêta tout de même au jeu…

Et bien qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

Pourquoi pas un cocktail maison et une bouteille de Château Margaux lors du repas. Qu'en dites vous ?

Cela me convient parfaitement.

Le blondinet disparu derrière le rideau et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel était déposé deux verres à cocktail.

Voici pour vous Madame…et pour Monsieur. Monsieur est en retard ?

J'en ai bien peur oui, lui répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Permettez vous que je me joigne à vous dans ce cas ? Une aussi jolie jeune femme comme vous ne devrait jamais être seule.

Il prit son verre et le leva devant lui voulant faire un Toast avec elle.

A la demoiselle qui a su capturer mon cœur et le réchauffer, à celle que j'aimerai pour l'éternité…

Il leva son verre et Hermione le fit tinter avec le sien. Ils burent chacun une gorgée et les reposèrent sur la table.

La brune reposa son attention sur la rose vert turquoise qui se tenait devant elle…elle scintillait toujours autant.

C'est une rose magique… répondant au regard questionnant et pensif de la jeune fille.

Elle se fane si la personne à qui on l'a donné n'est pas amoureuse de l'expéditeur. Par

contre dès que la personne qui l'a reçu pense à quelqu'un qu'elle aime, la fleur se met

à scintiller ().

C'est absolument magnifique…

Ils finirent leurs verres et leurs repas apparurent dans les assiettes de porcelaines blanches.

Des cailles à la crème et à l'estragon !!!! C'est mon plat préféré !!! Comment tu as su ?!?

Un Malfoy sait tout ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique scotché aux lèvres.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et commença son repas tellement elle avait faim et tellement elle adorait ça !

Draco la regarda manger avec amusement puis il se décida à goûter le plat préféré de

sa petite amie.

Lorsque Hermione posa sa fourchette, elle cru que son estomac allait exploser tellement elle avait été gourmande. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de digérer un tant soit peu car son amant se leva brusquement et lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers un rideau plus au fond de la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en rentrant.

Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Au fond de la pièce…

La jeune fille roula des yeux et rigola au clin d'œil du jeune homme. Il ouvrit le rideau vert et lui fit signe de passer avec l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Techniques

Bon bon je sais ca fait super longtemps que j'ia aps posté...non non ne me jeté pas de tomates:S mais pour vous consoler je vous offre un joli chapitre pas trop petit :D alors convaincu XD Allez vite le lire et laissez moi des commentaires (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, les critiques font avancées!) J'espère que vous aimerez !!!Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8 : Petit jeux entre…amis

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Devant-elle se trouvait un grand jeu de l'oie. Elle regarda son petit ami d'un regard interrogateur, celui-ci paraissait très fier de lui !

C'est un jeu de l'oie !

Oui ca j'avais observé…

Seulement, il est un peu amélioré…J'ai mis pour certaine case des autres jeux, des gages, des questions…enfin tu vas voir tout ça pendant qu'on joue.

Euh…d'accord ça m'a l'air amusant.

Ils s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de la table où était disposé le plateau de jeu. Le jeune Serpentard pris les dés et les tendit à la jeune femme.

A toi l'honneur.

Merci beaucoup. Alors… jette les dés 5. Bon je suppose que mon pion est le rouge…questionna-t-elle souriante.

Mmm attends…fait mine de réfléchir…je crois oui.

La jeune fille rigola à la tête qu'avait fait le blondinet.

Allez, tu dois avancer ton pion…

Oui, oui, je sais. Alors voyons : 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 ! Mmm Répondez à la question suivante.

Ca va tu commences doucement sourit le jeune homme.

Avec qui avez-vous échangé votre premier baiser ?

Krum !

Eh ! C'est à moi de répondre !!!

Alors qui c'est ?

Ben euh…Viktor Krum…rougit la brunette.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

Bon c'est à toi !Clin d'œil

Elle lui passa les dés et il les lança.

3 ! et bien ce n'est pas grand-chose. 1, 2, 3 ! Faite le tour de la table en imitant la poule et en sautant en cloche pied.

La jeune fille éclata de rire à la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

Pfff c'est n'importe quoi ce jeu !!!

Ouh quelle mauvais joueur !!!!

Même pas vrai…bon, bon.

Le Serpentard commença à avancer à cloche pied, puis il battit des bras en imitant une magnifique poule…

Cot Cooot Cot Cot Codak Cot Cot…

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle faillit s'écrouler de sa chaise avant la fin de son gage.

Bon voilà, dit-il essoufflé, c'est fait ! A ton tour.

4. 1, 2, 3 et 4. Bon : faites trois manches de pierre, papier ciseaux. Le gagnant donne un gage au perdant.

C'est quoi ce jeu ? Tu connais ?

Tu ne connais pas ?

Non.

Bon attends je vais t'expliquer. (on passe les explications vu que je suppose que vous savez comment ca se joue…non ? nooooonnn eh ben lol)

Wouh ouh ! J'ai gagné !!!

Ce n'est pas juste…bouda le jeune homme. J'ai déjà eu un gage.

Oui mais c'est le jeu…Allez arrêtes de bouder.

Bon, c'est quoi ton gage ?

Mmmm, laisse moi réfléchir quelques petites secondes. Je dirai… humm…imite moi le serpent.

Hein ?

Ben oui, fais le serpent. Tu ondules par terre comme un serpent.

Euh…bon si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta. La jeune fille rit de nouveau aux larmes. Quand il put enfin se relever, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Bon c'est à moi…j'espère que ca sera pas encore un truc comme la poule ! 6 !!

Faites une partie de Twister. Le gagnant donne un gage au perdant.

Encore !!Y'a intérêt que je gagne cette fois-ci !

Tu as déjà joué au Twister, demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une petite bache en plastique blanche avec des ronds de couleur.

Euh… non. C'est quoi tout ces ronds ?

Bon alors tu vois, on a deux dés qui sont là. (Elle indiqua deux gros dés en plastique gonflable à côté de la bâche.) L'un indique le membre : main ou pied et l'autre la couleur sur laquelle il faut se placer. Viens, je vais te montrer. La première partie c'est pour du beurre.

Pour du beurre ? Beurk !

Mais non pas du vrai beurre, c'est une expression moldue pour dire qu'on essaie la première fois pour expliquer. On joue pour du faux.

Ah ok. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Bon alors. Je lance les dés. Alors là c'est la main gauche sur un rond vert. Alors voilà, je me place comme ça.

Le Serpentard pu avoir à cet instant là une très belle vue sur son postérieur.

Et c'est quoi le but du jeu ?

Il faut empêcher l'autre de pouvoir se placer correctement, pour qu'il tombe. Celui qui ne tient plus en équilibre est le perdant. Bon c'est à toi de lancer les dés.

Euh… d'accord. Alors voilà, je dirais pied droit sur un rond bleu. C'est ça ?

Oui c'est ca.

Alors, bon je vais me mettre ici.

Mais tu t'es mis exprès loin dit donc !

Ben attends j'ai pas envie de perdre.

Bon. A moi. Pied gauche sur le rouge. Hop là. A toi.

Après plusieurs lancés de dés, la partie commençait à se compliquer. En effet, Draco était plutôt en mauvaise posture. Il avait son bras droit passant entre les bras d'Hermione et une des ses jambes (il n'arrivait même plus à savoir laquelle) passait en dessous du corps de la demoiselle.

Alors mon amour, prêt à perdre ?

Et oh, le jeu n'est pas encore fini à ce que je sache.

Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour bientôt ! lui répondit-elle un sourire machiavélique se formant sur ses lèvres.

Main droite sur le vert.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Le blond n'en pouvait plus, il allait sûrement bientôt lâcher. Hermione profita de devoir placer sa main sur un rond bleu non loin pour chatouiller son petit ami. Celui-ci ne tint pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Il s'écroula en entraînant la responsable avec lui. Il commença à la chatouiller elle aussi. Ils rirent à n'en plus finir.

Après s'être enfin calmée, Draco embrassa la jeune fille.

Bon, c'est quoi mon gage ?

Eh bien eh bien. Qu'est ce que je pourrai encore te faire faire. Tu dois chanter une chanson moldue.

Quoi ! Mais j'en connais pas !

Je suis sûre que si !

Bon, euh…Draco pensa à une chanson

C'est là qu'il vit apparaître une radio magique (celle-ci passe les chansons que l'on veut.) et un micro. Il se dirigea vers elle et mis la musique.

Début de « Sunday, Bloody Sunday » de U2 (j'adooore !!!! XD)

I can't believe the news today

Oh, I can't close my eyes

And make it go away

How long…

How long must we sing this song

How long, how long…

'Cause tonight…we can be as one

Tonight…

Hermione était subjuguée pas sa voix. Il chantait superbement bien de plus, il avait choisi sa chanson préférée.

'Mais comment connaît-il cette chanson ?'

Broken bottle under children's feet

Bodies strewn across the dead end street

But I won't heed the battle call

It puts my back up

Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

(…)

Draco fini la chanson et la jeune fille se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser.

C'est magnifique. Tu as vraiment une très belle voix !

Merci…

Et comment connais-tu cette chanson ?!

Et bien il me semblait que c'était ta chanson préférée. Alors je l'ai écoutée et je la trouvais vraiment très bien. Et bon, j'ai fini par connaître les paroles.

Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir donné ce gage.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Et si on continuait le jeu ?

Oui pourquoi pas.

C'est à moi de lancer les dés.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Surprenant

Bonjour !! Arghhh non attendez… mff… SVP euh…qqn pourrait m'aider à sortir de ce mont de tomates pourries ? Oui oui je sais ca fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté… Je suis désolé mais bon comme pour tout auteur, le boulot , la fatigue, le manque d'imagination… eh ben voilà… Bon je vous préviens aussi c'est trèèèèèès court… bon désolé mais je ne trouvais pas vraiment quelque chose pour continuer ce chapitre, ca me semblait plus logique d'arrêter là. Bon voilà je vous ai tout dit…

Ah aussi j'ai écrit une autre fic 'Obsession' Ce sont des petites OS qui se suivent à peu près…tout ca encore entre notre couple favori !

Bon autre chose, les persos pas à moi , l'histoire tout droit sortie de mon imagination !!

Bonne lecture les ptits loups ! :D

Chapitre 9 : Surprenant !

Elle passa la tête par la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et se faufila jusqu'au couloir de sa salle commune tirant Draco derrière elle.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net quand elle entendit une voix masculine. Elle fit signe au blond de se taire et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait.

Elle reconnaissait cette voix mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Draco tira sa manche et lui murmura « Rogue ». Surprise, elle passa sa tête pour voir qui était la femme avec qui il parlait. Et le fut encore plus quand elle entendit et vit que Mac Gonagall se trouvait dans ce couloir avec le maître des potions.

Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Minerva, s'il vous plaît, acceptez au moins une fois. Cela ne vous coûte rien.

Severus, je ne sais pas. Ce …ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

Mais enfin Minerva, vous savez que je ne fais pas ca pour vous faire du mal…je vous aime, je vous l'ai déjà dit…

Hermione faillit tomber à la renverse après avoir entendu cette déclaration d'amour. Elle regarda Draco qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude…

Eh bien Severus, je…

Il l'interrompit en posant ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Ewwww…Bon sang ! Viens Draco j'en ai assez vu pour faire des cauchemars toutes ma vie !

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leur salle commune. Une fois rentré, ils s'assirent dans le canapé devant la cheminée, se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler de la scène assez grotesque à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

Tu t'imaginais Rogue ave Mc Go ?! C'est pas vrai et quand il l'a embrassé…Eww j'en ai encore des frissons…

Elle regarda le blond qui s'approchait d'elle en voulant lui faire un gros bisou bien baveux…

Elle se débattit en rigolant de plus belle et une partie de bataille de coussins commença pour éviter tant bien que mal un Serpentard baveux !

Quand ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper au tableau (ben oui c'est la porte !mdr), ils s'arrêtèrent net.

« - Mione ! Ouvres-moi c'est Harry !

Le pauvre malheureux venait de signer son arrêt de mort…Le portrait bascula et… un coussin s'abattit sur la tête aux cheveux indomptables !

Yahaaaaa !!On t'a eu !!

Le jeune homme se protégea tant bien que mal des assauts répétés des deux jeunes.

Je capitule !! Mione !!Drapeau blanc !

Bon ca va, j'accepte !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus en voyant la tête de son ami, les cheveux encore plus défaits qu'à l'habitude et les lunettes de travers.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Eh bien…c'était pour parler de la bagarre d'hier…

Ah non ! Ron n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite !

Je sais, je sais,…il a été complètement idiot sur ce coup là ! Mais avoues, comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse en sachant que tu sortais avec la fouine alors que lui t'aimais depuis des années ?!

Eh bien tant pis pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à remarquer que j'étais une fille un peu plus tôt !

Bon allez Mione, te fâche pas…je te disais juste ça pour que tu saches pourquoi il a réagi comme ça.

Désolé Harry, c'est vrai, merci.

De rien. Il me semble que vous étiez entrain de faire une bonne bataille et à ce propos… « Accio coussin ! » Vous allez voir ce que Harry le Survivant sait faire !!

Ils se coururent l'un après l'autre même Draco continua le combat en protégeant sa dulcinée des coups du grand brun.

Après plus d'une demi-heure, ils s'arrêtèrent bien plus qu'essoufflés par cette monstrueuse bataille. Ils s'assirent devant la cheminée après s'être servi à boire et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Quand tout à coup, Hermione se rappela la scène qu'ils avaient pu observer avant d'arriver.

Harry ! tu n'imagineras jamais ce qu'on a vu en revenant ici ?!

Euh…Rogue avec les cheveux propre ?? (XD)

Presque ! Il courtisait Mc Go !! T'imagines ?!

Et il l'a même embrassé !! ajouta le blond

Ewwwww….oh non par pitié ! Quelle horreur ! Je vais faire des cauchemars !!

T'inquiètes pas, nous aussi !! renchérirent les deux autres.

Ils rirent de plus belle et passèrent le reste de la soirée à papoter.

3


End file.
